


Daffy Dialogues - Bela Wants a Baby!

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nervous Sam, Ovulating, Pig Pile, The Happy Sounds of Pigs, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Bela Wants a Baby!




End file.
